Famous last words
by Song of The Knight
Summary: "Let's have some fun. It'll be fine. No harm done. It'll be over before you know it. It's just one." She muttered to herself darkly, yes those lovely famous last words before all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's have some fun. It'll be fine. No harm done. It'll be over before you know it. It's just one." She muttered to herself darkly, yes those lovely famous last words before all hell broke loose. With a sigh she slowly made her way down stairs from her sleeping quarters. What possessed her to agree? The men of the own were notorious for their pranks and now she was not only fair game but participating in them.

It started out with a simple card game. A game of poker, it started out with dares but it soon turned to pranks. she never would have agreed if it wasn't for Worlest and his damn 'juice' sure it was made from fruits but it sure as Mithran was not juice, no it was a liquor. With a clear head she imagined she wouldn't have agreed but at the time her head was anything but clear. Dom's blue eyes helped none, she and many people at the courts could stare at them all day. Sighing she made her way towards Neal's room hoping he would have something for her hang over. Most of last night was a blur to her. The last thing she remembered about that night was getting Dom to ride Drum stark naked. she smiled at that thought although the image was blurry she couldn't help but smile at her genius. but that wasn't even the best part. no the best part was when Raoul himself and saw his Sargent astride his war horse naked. did she mention naked because Dom was completely naked. poor drum didn't know what to do, wither to throw the idiot who was on him or to charge towards the wall turning at the last second to send the man flying. She and the man hid as an angry Raoul practically flew to Dom. She and the men took off towards the Own's barracks where after another round they were dying of laughter on the ground. Kel her self was clutching her sides when Dom walked back in. His red face only managed to bring another round of laughing fits from the group. Everything from that point on was a blur to her.

Little did she know that Dom remember everything clear as day. He didn't for get the prank that had Neal's loincloth up as one of the flags, nor did her forget the way Kel's lips felt on his own. Nope he refused to for get the way that she felt against his body, how she fit perfectly. nope, that is what he refused to forget. That is also what he wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her that for her, he would leave the own to make her, his.

Dom watched the lady knight walk into the Own's mess hall, it was apparent that she was feeling less than herself. She retrieved her food before plopping down next to Dom. "So how are you lady knight?" He asked with a knowing smile as she groaned mumbling something and hid her head. "What was that I didn't catch you right." his smile simple and his eyes smiling

"I said ' don't talk so loud you good for nothing barbarian'" she told him curtly.

**Okay so I've deiced ( after many days out of work ) that I'm going to start writing again. this time though what i write is based on you the reviewer. get me you feedback and a line or a phrase or a quote. something and i will write a chapter that goes along with that line. like this one is Famous last words. it can be anything. I will try to do a chapter for every review, each one is going to be ruffly 500 words give or take some. please note a few things,**** first is that I cannot guarantee when I'll be able to write the chapters but I promise to get them up and the name of said reviewer will get their name put at the top of each chapter. Second is that my grammar is horrid and that I would welcome a beta!**

**C.J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: ****Dom and Kel sitting in a tree...**

**Chapter 2:**

Wolset was the nest person to arrive at the breakfast table. Kel's arms were still folded over her head trying to avoid the light and the noises. "What's your problem Kel?" he asked smirking. He knew exactly what the issue was. Again she mumbled something most likely unintelligent.

Dom's chest rumbled with laughter. He had heard something along the lines of 'and ungrateful, and fool. "It seems that our Lady Kel here has a bit of a hangover." He said with a glee in his eye. "So Kel what do you remember about last night?" He asked her quizzically.

With a groan she looked up at Dom and into his blue eyes. "The last thing I remember was mi-lord finding you on drum naked." She told him and ganging by his reaction she started to panic, "is there something else I should remember?" now she was worried. She also noticed Wolset there and glared at him. "You and me in the practice courts in two bells time, you will be there and bring your sward." She demanded. Before getting up and leaving to find Neal.

Wolset just smiled, "so Serge she doesn't remember anything at all, does she?" Dom looked at the man, what did he know, what did he see? Did he see them? Did he see the kiss, the way he looked like he was intoxicated by her looks, he walk the way she was. "Serge you still here?" Wolset asked when he got no response for the man. He smiled his suspicions were accurate, and he knew it.

"What? Oh no, she doesn't remember anything at all." Dom told the man shaking his head. It was bad that he was getting lost in thought. That was a very bad idea. It would give the men ammunition and that was not something he wanted. Getting up he walked away from Wolset.

He didn't get far before he heard Wolset Chasing him. "Serge wait up." he said walking besides Dom. "What has you in such a foul mood?" he asked the man besides him.

"Who's in a mood?" asked Seth, a man from his company.

"Sarge is... he has been ever since Kel walked away from him." Wolset told him as more men from the company joined. Seth looked at him and the men shared knowing looks and mischievous smiles.

"Sarge here wouldn't be Chasing after our Kel would he?"

"I Think your on to something Seth." Wolset told the man, if you could call him that he was barely a man at all.

This comment got a rise out of Dom. Spinning on his heel he looked at the men. " I don't know what you are talking about, but leave me out of all this." He told them before taking off, it was time for a surprise inspection, but on his way he found Kel up a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She retorted.

He smiled and climbed up to where she was at. "It looks like you are being crazy." he retoed.

"No I'm not I hate heights but i have to get over it regardless." She told him. Unannounced to them the men were walking by to see them.

Seth stopped and pointed up at them and laughed. "is that _Dom and Kel sitting in a tree?"_


	3. Chapter 3

** .RiffWaves: Ain't nobody got time for that! **

**This will be changed 'No one has time for that'(for purpose of the time period)**

**Chapter 3**

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was on my way to do a surprises inspection when I saw you up here."

"Oh, Want some help with the inspection?" She asked. then looked down to see the men still there. Laughing she pointed them out to Dom and he smirked. Moving so he was closer to her.

"Wanna have fun?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before darting his eyes down towards the men.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him curiously.

"come closer." he told her before leaning in towards her and whispering in her ear. "we are going to let them think we are going to hook up so fallow my lead." Climbing down from where he was. when he reached the ground he looked at the men. Thinking of his mother and his father in a compromising situation he mad a light blush rise on his face. "um... w-what are y-you guys d-doing here?" he asked purposely stammering his words.

Before the could say anything Kel Came down looking equally embarrassed weather it was real or not was another question. "Thanks for that Dom." She said placing her hands on his shoulder before placing a small kiss on his neck and walking away. That small gesture had a chill running up his back and the blush on his face becoming more prominent only aiding in the thoughts the men were having.

"So Sarge you and the lady knight?" Wolset remarked, "when were you planing on telling us that you and Kel were together?" he asked. But Dom didn't reply in fact Dom was not even their anymore he had up and disappeared. He had pulled a Raoul and given the men the slip.

While the men were searching for him he had managed to get to the packs and the horses. Smiling at Kel "That was a very evil trick you pulled back their." he spoke softly but with a touch of menace in his voice as he stalked forwards to her.

She squeaked when he trapped her between him and a stall. His gaze was dark and ominous but most of all it was lust filled. She was intrigued he couldn't be lusting after her could he? could he really want her, the lump? could he want her the same way she wanted him?

"Shouldn't we get to inspecting these bags and horses?" she said he breath coming in uneven shallow almost gasps, her body was reacting to him in ways that she didn't want or understand.

"_No one has time for that... _when you're so close to me." he told her before he realized what he had said.

Jumping away from her intoxicating smell. He got to work on the other side of the room immediately to get to work.


End file.
